Let blow your mind
by Marieene
Summary: Esa noche distinta a tantas otras, esas sensaciones y emociones que los acompañaron y que nunca antes se habían hecho presentes…Esas palabras que nunca se dijeron y esas caricias que nunca se hubiesen imaginado dar…todo aquello, toda su vida se congeló y se convirtió en una sola noche…Todo fue expresado en la oscuridad de una habitación… *Haru & Mako* Yaoi. Lemon.


Free!

**Let blow your mind**

acompañaron y que nunca antes se habían hecho presentes…Esas palabras que nunca se dijeron y esas caricias que nunca se hubiesen imaginado dar…todo aquello, toda su vida se congeló y se convirtió en una sola noche…Todo fue expresado en la oscuridad de una habitación…y la tormenta que se desataba fuera, dejó de existir para ellos."

_***Haruka & Makoto***_

_**Capitulo Único**_

Llovía. Y mucho. Las gotas finas y largas se incrustaban en la tierra ya blanda y se amontonaban en crecientes charcos, aquí y allá. De tanto en tanto, se podía escuchar el retumbar de los relámpagos que iluminaban el paisaje oscuro de una noche tormentosa. En la sala principal de la casa Nanase, la luz brillaba sobre dos cuerpos silenciosos que compartían miradas fugases. No había mucho para hacer, solo esperar a que la furiosa lluvia se detuviera lo suficiente como para poder salir fuera. Ya era pasada las 23 hs. y Makoto Tachibana debía regresar a su casa. Pero por lo que apreciaba a través de la ventana, la repiqueteante lluvia que bombardeaba el cristal no parecía querer detenerse.

Haruka miraba distraídamente la secuencia de gotas que resbalaban por el vidrio con irregularidad y Makoto sonrió…cuando se trataba de agua, su amigo siempre se perdía en la densidad de sus pensamientos. Tal vez fue muy evidente al mirarlo, porque Haruka notó que estaba siendo observado. Ambas miradas se encontraron y por un rato quedaron contemplándose más allá de sus iris.

- Haru…-La suave voz de su amigo lo hizo sobresaltarse, aunque lo disimuló con avidez.- Ya es tarde. No quiero molestarte más tiempo. Si seguimos esperando, vamos a estar hasta la madrugada. -Rió suavemente. Luego agarró su chaqueta, que reposaba obre el respaldo de una silla, y se la colocó.- Iré corriendo, así que no te preocupes. –Y se dispuso a irse. Ya estaba junto a la puerta cuando sintió un pequeño tirón en la manga de su campera. Al voltearse era Haru, que con sus ojos brillantes lo retenía. Pero la firmeza de sus dedos se desvaneció cuando los sorprendidos ojos de Makoto se fijaron en él. Su brazo, como sin fuerza, se balanceó levemente en su costado cuando soltó la tela y no pudo más que desviar la mirada. Por un momento aquella reacción tomo por sorpresa a Makoto, pero pronto su sonrisa apareció y sus ojos miraron con ternura a su amigo.- No te preocupes, llegaré pronto y me meteré a bañar para no agarrar un resfrío. –Dijo y al no conseguir contacto visual, solo sonrió y alcanzó la puerta.- Bueno Haru… -Abrió y una fuerte ráfaga de viento húmedo se arremolinó sobre ellos y se hizo paso hacia la sala. Los cabellos de ambos se removieron sin un sentido en particular.- Nos vemos. –Pero no pudo continuar mas allá del umbral, pues Haru ésta vez lo agarró por completo del brazo, con ambas manos. Ahora Makoto estaba mas que sorprendido y no comprendía por completo que era lo que pensaba su amigo.- ¿Haru? –Lo nombró volteando para quedar frente a frente.- ¿Qué ocurre? –Mantuvieron por un momento las miradas conectadas, hasta que Haruka la apartó y de un movimiento brusco soltó el brazo de Makoto y se apartó, quedando de espaldas a su amigo. De repente comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

- Voy a preparar té. Hace frío. –Makoto pestañó un par de veces consecutivas sin entender, pero pronto comprendió y lo único que pudo pensar fue: "_así es Haru_". Cerró la puerta y el viento dejó de despeinar sus cabellos castaños. Con tranquilidad se quitó la campera y la dejó donde antes había estado. Sin apuro apareció en la cocina donde Haru ya tenia el agua casi lista, se sentó y esperó.

A los pocos minutos ya estaban ambos tomando un té verde bien caliente. Al castaño le parecía graciosa la actitud de su amigo, que solo se limitaba a ver el vapor de su taza y el líquido que poco a poco y con cada sorbo descendía. Aun así, le resultaba extraño…el conocía a la perfección a Haru, después de todo eran los mejores amigos y desde pequeños que estaban juntos en todos lados. Sabia que era de pocas palabras, y que sus acciones siempre tenían un propósito aunque no lo dijera.

Las tazas se vaciaron y Makoto se puso de pie.

- Gracias. Ahora si será mejor que me vaya. No te acuestes tarde Haru. –Se despidió riendo, y nuevamente retomó su rumbo hacia la sala y la salida. La tormenta aún no cedía, y al contrario, parecía estar más furiosa. Pero no quería seguir reteniendo a su amigo, que tal vez quería descansar. Esperar ya no era una opción.

- Makoto… -El aludido se volteó y vio a su amigo detenerse en la puerta de su cuarto. –Preparare la cama. –Makoto quedo desconcertado. ¿Preparar la cama?... Nunca había tenido problemas para entender las escasas y pocas palabras y explicaciones de Haru, pero en ese momento no sabia si debía irse o si de alguna forma Haru…

Siguió al de cabellos oscuros y lo encontró tendiendo su cama. Una sola cama…entonces una sensación de desilusión lo invadió de repente, por un momento había creído que Haru lo estaba invitando a quedarse a dormir.

- Yo… -¿Cuántas veces ya se había despedido? Debía irse, de una vez por todas, no podía seguir dando vueltas. Haru terminó su tarea y se giró para conectar ambas miradas.

- Quédate. –Fue la simple y rápida palabra que su boca soltó antes de dirigirse al ropero y sacar de los cajones dos remera, una blanca y otra celeste y dos prendas interiores.- El boxer es nuevo. –Y con las cosas en mano, caminó hasta el baño seguido de un Makoto un tanto perdido pero sonriente. –Puedes bañarte. –Dejó las cosas y comenzó a quitarse la ropa ante la mirada atónita y sobresaltada del castaño. Pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, vio que debajo, su amigo, tenía un bañador. Suspiró aliviado… ¿Por qué siempre su corazón se aceleraba tanto en esas situaciones? Sabía a la perfección que su amigo siempre llevaba el traje de baño debajo, pero cada vez que lo veía despojarse de su ropa, pensaba que se quedaría desnudo ante él y eso…tenía un efecto en él.

- Espera… ¿Haru? –Makoto miraba el cuerpo casi desnudo de su amigo, que sin vacilar ni preocuparse por la presencia del castaño, abrió la ducha y se paró dentro de la bañera, dejando que su cuerpo sea completamente mojado por el agua caliente. –Esperaré afuera. –Dijo en un hilo de vos.

- No hace falta. Si quieres puedes bañarte conmigo. –En ese momento, el de ojos verdes no pudo ver el rostro de su amigo. Por otra parte no sabia realmente que decir. Solo podía pensar en que era una locura, hacia muchos años que no se bañaban bajo la misma ducha. De pequeños era entendible, pero ¿ahora?...Aunque… ¿Qué tenia de malo? Eran íntimos amigos, conocían todo del otro. Sonrió y se quitó la remera.

Sin que Makoto se diera cuenta, la mirada profunda de Haru se posó en su cuerpo…en su torso desnudo. En ese momento el castaño se giró y ambos quedaron mirándose con atención y desconcertados. Había algo en la situación y el momento que les resultaba extraño. No era como siempre. Haru, confundido por la repentina presión de verse reflejado en los ojos verdes de su amigo, volteó la mirada e intentó distraerse con el shampoo. No se atrevió a mirar nuevamente a su amigo, pero tuvo que hacerlo por inercia cuando escuchó un tímido: "_sin duda, será mejor que espere afuera_" y el ruido de la puerta cerrarse. Makoto ya no estaba. Sin comprender lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, anuló todo pensamiento relacionado y siguió con lo suyo. En pocos minutos ya estaba listo. Se vistió con uno de los boxers y una remera celeste y salió con la toalla en la cabeza. Por alguna razón, no pudo mirar al rostro del castaño, simplemente pasó junto a él y se dirigió a su habitación. Desde allí escuchó el ruido del grifo al abrirse y luego la del agua cayendo. ¿Qué era toda esa atmósfera que se había formado entre ellos? Estaba algo nervioso y no lo entendía.

Por otra parte Makoto se sentía diferente, su trato que siempre era justo, cercano y suelto hacia Haru parecía haber desaparecido, y ésa noche se había sentido tenso y nervioso. Nunca le había pasado. Cuando terminó, se colocó la ropa interior y luego la remera y salió riendo. Cuando entró al cuarto de Haru, aun se reía.

- Haru, creo que tu remera no me queda. –Decía, mirándose el torso y las mangas ajustadas y pegadas a su cuerpo. El aludido lo observó; la remera blanca apretada no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y los firmes músculos se podían notar con claridad… Era una vista…agradable. Algo parecido a un rubor se esparció por su rostro. ¿En que estaba pensando? Siempre veía a Makoto sin remera, ¿porque ahora eso le llamaba tanto la atención?

Makoto se había quedado en el lugar, de pie mirándolo. Estaba acostado en la cama con tranquilidad simulada en ese momento. Pero se puso nervioso cuando vio que el castaño se quitaba con lentitud la remera. Y quedaba descubierto de la cintura para arriba. Giró la cabeza, pero sus ojos se desviaron y siguieron mirando a Makoto.

- Creo que va a ser mejor que duerma sin remera. –Sonrió y luego miró a su alrededor. Había una sola cama. Su corazón se aceleró.

- Cuando estés listo, apaga la luz. –La voz de Haruka lo tomo por sorpresa. Éste se había girado hacia un costado, quedando de frente a una pared. Lo que no podía notar, era como nerviosamente intentaba ocultar el repentino calor que sentía en su interior. Sin decir nada, Makoto apagó la luz y con paso lento caminó hacia la cama. Se acostó y la habitación quedo en completo silencio. Tan absortos estaban en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera el ruido de la tormenta podían escuchar. Uno mirando hacia la pared, y el otro al techo…así, estuvieron largos minutos. Sus corazones latían con fuerza. Algo no andaba como normalmente lo hacia. ¿Por qué se sentían tan extraños al estar juntos de esa forma? No era la primera vez que estaban así… de pequeños siempre dormían juntos. ¿Por qué ese simple acto ahora les resultaba increíble?

- ¿Estas dormido, Makoto? –Preguntó suave Haru, sin mover un músculo. No podía aguantar esa presión que sentía, debía hacer algo.

- No…creo que me he desvelado. –Respondió con una sonrisa, mirando hacia Haru, aunque solo pudo apreciar su cabello oscuro. –Por lo que veo tú también. –Bromeó. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Solo sonrió y siguió mirando hacia el techo. Haru estaba raro. ¿O era él el que estaba diferente esa noche?

- Creo que no fue buena idea que te quedaras a dormir. –Dijo de repente Haru en un tono neutro pero firme, mientras con lentitud se giraba y se ponía de costado, enfrentando el cuerpo de Makoto. Éste no entendía, pero esas palabras le dolieron.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? –Cuestionó Makoto despistado y girando para quedar frente a frente con su amigo. Sus miradas chocaron y el silencio los invadió por un momento. Los ojos de Haru brillaron con intensidad… tantas emociones resplandecían que Makoto se sintió nervioso e impresionado…- ¿Haru?... –Susurró quedo. Entre la oscuridad de la habitaron, el brillante azul resaltaba y le era imposible quitar la mirada. Tan absorto se sentía que no notó la cercanía del rostro opuesto. Lo próximo que supo fue que sus labios fueron suavemente acariciados por la calidez de los ajenos. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula, pues nunca se hubiese imaginado aquello…Haruka lo estaba besando. La mirada azul fue oculta por los parpados y el beso se profundizó, aunque el castaño no pudiera reaccionar de la impresión. Makoto sufrió una fuerte corriente eléctrica y un calor repentino por todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué quería hacer? Cuando lentamente Haru se separó, sus labios se apreciaron fríos.

- Era por esto que no fue buena idea que te quedaras. –Habló Haru con suavidad sin dejar de mirar el rostro atónito de Makoto, quien no se lo podía creer. Enfrentados como estaban, entre la densa oscuridad, solo se permitían verse los rostros…No había palabras. Pero nuevamente, y ante el aturdidor silencio de Makoto, el de cabellos oscuros rompió el silencio. – Lo siento. –Fueron las únicas dos palabras antes de girarse y volver a la posición anterior. Ahora solo podía verse su espalda y Makoto se desesperó, ¿Qué debía hacer?... ¿Qué debía hacer?...

Pero aunque se mantenía impasible, Haru era él que mas desesperado estaba. Acababa de besar a su mejor amigo, atraído inevitablemente por aquellos labios de tinte rosado. Y se había sentido tan bien…que había deseado no detenerse jamás y besar para siempre a Makoto. Estaba respirando con tanta lentitud, que el aire le faltaba, y entonces, dejó de respirar por completo cuando los fuertes y largos brazos del castaño lo rodearon y su espalda chocó con el torso desnudo de Makoto. Lo único que podía escuchar en ese momento era el fuerte palpitar de su acelerado corazón…y luego la relajante respiración de su amigo cerca de su oído…

- Makoto… -Instintivamente cerró los ojos. Estaba tan cálido en aquellos brazos. No se movieron, en ese instante, lo único que querían era disfrutar del momento que estaban viviendo. Makoto apretó su agarre y olió los cabellos oscuros…era un aroma embriagante, dulce.

Las fuertes ráfagas de viento hacían temblar las ventanas y los relámpagos iluminaban la habitación. Ansioso, Haruka se volteó y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su amigo. Aun no estaba listo para enfrentar la mirada verde, aun no estaba listo para afrontar la realidad de lo que parecía, había sido correspondido. No era un juego, no era curiosidad…quería a Makoto. Ahora lo entendía. Siempre se había sentido atraído hacia su mejor amigo.

Los finos dedos del castaño buscaron su barbilla y con suavidad, levantaron su rostro oculto, para quedar enfrentados, y por fin sus miradas se encontraron. Algo completamente nuevo se removió en ellos, y un nuevo brillo resplandeció en sus ojos. La tensión abandono el cuerpo de Haruka al ver la cálida y amena sonrisa característica de su amigo…esa sonrisa que siempre le había gustado, que siempre le había dado fuerzas…No pudo aguantarlo mas y sin dudarlo se lanzó hacia los labios de Makoto, uniéndose nuevamente. Pero esta vez fue diferente, el castaño correspondió enseguida, y sus lenguas tomaron partida en el asunto, moviéndose, peleando y recorriendo todo a su paso. Ambos se agarraban de la cintura opuesta, y ambos compartieron un beso cargado de sentimientos nuevos.

Nada fue dicho…nada era necesario decirse. El rostro de Makoto avergonzado y teñido de rojo era un agasajo ante la mirada de Haru, quien no podía parar de besar aquellos labios tibios, cada vez con más pasión e intensidad. Pronto no pudo evitar levantar las manos con lentitud, tocando la piel descubierta de aquel torso marcado, pasando por el ombligo, abdomen y sin darse cuenta, su recorrido se detuvo con ambas manos en cada tetilla del otro. Makoto soltó un respingo en los labios de Haru, abriendo los ojos más avergonzado y nervioso que nunca…Haru lo estaba tocando…

Al notar que su amigo se removía algo inquieto, se separó con cuidado y haciendo una pequeña mueca susurró al oído del castaño:

- Si quieres que me detenga, dímelo. –Se sentía seguro de lo que hacía, pero no era porque tenía experiencia, sino porque simplemente quería hacerlo e instintivamente sus manos se movían. Quería tocar a Makoto, quería acariciarlo, conocer cada parte de él. Y aunque ya sabía y conocía a la perfección el cuerpo de su amigo, deseaba conocerlo más… Sus labios depositaron un tierno beso en los labios semi abiertos del castaño y luego descendieron hasta el cuello de éste.

Makoto se sobresalto un poco, pero no pudo decir nada, pues los besos en aquella zona de su cuello le habían sacado un par de gemidos, los cuales intentó reprimir. Y ya no eran besos únicamente, sino también pequeños mordiscos, que eran a su vez acompañados por la lengua traviesa de Haru, que dejaba un camino desde esa zona hacia abajo.

El castaño soltó la cintura de su amigo y se llevó la mano a la boca para tapar un fuerte gemido que deseaba escapar al sentir la boca caliente y mojada de Haru en una de sus tetillas… primero fue un pequeño beso, luego una cálida humedad y después un dolor punzante ante un mordisco descuidado, pero que de forma inesperada lo éxito de sobremanera. Su mano ya no alcanzaba para acallar sus suspiros y menos aun cuando, sin dejar de estimular las rosadas tetillas, una de las manos finas de Haru, descendió con avidez hasta su entrepierna, donde enseguida se encontró con su miembro casi despierto tras la tela del boxer.

- Mmh...¡Ah!... ¡Haru!... –Makoto, completamente avergonzado y con el rostro sonrojado, no podía detener las distintas descargas eléctricas que lo recorrían integro. Después de todo, aquella mano que masajeaba su miembro por sobre la tela, comenzó a hurgar por debajo tocando su piel caliente.

Escuchar, ver y tocar a Makoto lo había excitado rápida y desesperadamente. Recién había empezado, pero ya sentía decesos de más. Con poco esfuerzo, hizo que el castaño quedara acostado sobre su espalda y él se colocó a la perfección sobre su amigo. Una de sus manos pellizcó la tetilla izquierda, mientras sus mojados besos bajaban cada vez más hacia el sector donde su mano masturbaba. Una vez que estuvo frente a frete con el miembro del castaño, depositó un pequeño beso en la punta y lamió con mucha saliva antes de apartarse un poco.

Con agilidad, quitó la única prenda que Makoto tenia y que estorbaba, arrojándola al suelo. Y desde la distancia, apreció el cuerpo completamente desnudo de su mejor amigo limitado por la oscuridad de la noche. Aun así, la luz no era necesaria, podía ver cada rincón del cuerpo de Makoto por mas oscuro que estuviese. Se veía…exquisito…

Haruka se inclinó y de un momento a otro atrapó en su boca el miembro ya duro de su amigo, saboreándolo como si fuese el dulce más delicioso del mundo. Comenzó un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, sin quitar sus labios en ningún momento. Una de sus manos jugueteó con los testículos, mientras la otra apretaba y acariciaba los muslos. Al elevar la mirada sintió una penetrante excitación y un ardiente calor al ver el rostro de Makoto. Éste, incapaz de silenciar sus gemidos, cerraba los ojos fuertemente y se mordía el dedo.

- Déjame escucharte, Makoto. –Dijo en un suspiro Haru, mientras apartaba aquella mano de su boca. Sus miradas se encontraron una vez más, y sus labios se unieron con sed y deseo. Sin separarse del todo de aquella boca, Haru elevó tres dedos y con ellos le abrió la boca al castaño para, a continuación, introducírselos. Así, Makoto cerró los ojos y comenzó a lamerlos con maestría adquirida en segundos. Haru lo ayudo, mezclando ambas salivas en sus dedos, que comenzaba a resbalar más allá de su muñeca. Mientras se ocupaban de eso, su otra mano continuaba masturbando el miembro palpitante del más alto. –Si en algún momento quieres que me detenga, lo haré. –Y separándose volvió a perderse entre las piernas largas del castaño.

Sus dedos mojados y resbalosos se acercaron a la estrecha y virgen entrada de Makoto. El cuerpo de éste último se tensó y tembló al sentir pequeños masajes circulares justo en ese lugar. Pronto, dejaron de ser masajes, y con suavidad, Haru empujó hacia adentro su dedo medio, ingresándolo por completo de un solo movimiento. De inmediato levantó la vista para revisar la reacción de su amigo… éste se agarraba a las sabanas, ladeando su cabeza hacia la derecha… Comenzó a mover su digito y al no notar queja algún, un segundo dedo invadió las estrechas paredes. Podía sentir claramente como los músculos apretaban sus dedos y de inmediato lo invadió el profundo deseo de saber como se sentirá estar así de apretado con su miembro… Makoto se removió, pero pronto se acostumbró al segundo, por lo tanto, Haru continuó agregando el último dedo.

- ¡Ahh! –La espalda de Makoto se curvó y sus ojos se abrieron destellando excitación y Haru no pudo mas que suspirar extasiado al escuchar aquella voz… había encontrado un punto. Sin dejar de mirar lo verdes y brillantes ojos, volvió a tocar aquel lugar, al tiempo que metía el pene de Makoto en su boca. – Ahhh, Haru… -Nuevamente, y con mayor intensidad, el castaño se removió agarrando las sabanas con fuerza.

Los ojos brillosos, un leve sonrojo y una mirada cargada de placer, fue lo que Makoto pudo observar cuando Haru se irguió, quitando sus dedos y soltando su miembro, para así poder desnudarse. Al bajar, lamió el miembro una vez, luego los testículos y después la entrada ya dilatada.

- Parece que ya estas listo… -Susurró Haru incapaz de aguantar un segundo mas, soltando pequeños gemidos al tocarse él mismo. Pero antes de entrar, se estiró todo lo que su cuerpo daba sobre el de Makoto, consiguiendo que ambos miembros se rozaran y ninguno de los dos pudo evitar gemir en la boca del otro. Se sentía tan bien. –Voy a entrar. –Dijo de una manera como pidiendo permiso. Makoto asintió con una pura sonrisa y beso una vez más los labios ya enrojecidos de su amigo. Con cuidado, Haruka colocó las piernas del castaño sobre sus hombros y agarrando su pene, lo posesionó en la entrada ya dilatada y húmeda. Y con la mayor suavidad, fue empujando lentamente hacia el interior de su mejor amigo. Era tan apretado… tan caliente y mojado, que se sentía correr en cualquier instante. Una vez adentro, observó el rostro algo contraído de Makoto.- ¿Te duele? –Preguntó preocupado.

- Solo…un poco. –Respondió el castaño, mirando con amor a su Haru. – Continua…quiero sentirte dentro de mí. –Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al de ojos azules. Esa voz, esas palabras…era tan excitante. La visión entera que tenia de Makoto era una sola cosa; erótica. Agarrando entre sus manos el miembro del castaño, comenzó a masturbarlo al tiempo que lo penetraba. Y la velocidad fue aumentando progresivamente.

La habitación fue llenada de gemidos y suspiros de placer, el sudor comenzó a recorrer sus espaldas, sus respiraciones se aceleraron al igual que sus corazones, que golpeaban con fuerza el pecho de cada uno… Makoto se aferraba a la espalda de Haru, y éste, agarraba las caderas con fuerza para introducir su miembro hasta límites desquiciados.

- ah… ahh… Haru…yo… - Era delicioso escuchar aquellos gemidos y su nombre en labios del castaño. De inmediato, al saber perfectamente lo que su amigo quería decir, comenzó a penetrarlo con más fiereza y a masturbarlo con la misma intensidad.

- Makoto… no puedo mas… -Haru cerró los ojos y empujó con fuerza una vez mas, dejando salir todo el esperma contenido. Llenando el interior de Makoto con su esencia. Pequeños espasmos lo recorrieron y abrió los ojos para ver la cara llena de placer de su amigo, que se aferraba a las sabanas y estiraba la cabeza hacia atrás, alcanzando el orgasmo. Observó como el líquido blanquecino manchaba el abdomen del castaño y su mano. Quería probarlo. Manteniéndose unidos, Haru se inclinó y lamió un poco del semen que había caído en el ombligo de Makoto.

El castaño se avergonzó, aun respirando aceleradamente para recuperar el aire, rodeó el cuello de Haru y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo con pasión y profundo amor. En la boca de su amigo, podía sentir el sabor de su semen. Con suavidad acarició los cabellos oscuros y luego se separó unos centímetros. Ambos se miraron con intensidad. Los brazos fuertes del castaño abrazaron el cuerpo de Haruka e hicieron que éste se acostara sobre él. Y así quedaron congelados en el tiempo, que aunque para ellos parecía haberse detenido, para el mundo a su alrededor no era así. Haruka acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Makoto, y los latidos ya normalizados le propusieron una entonación abrasadora. Antes de quedarse dormido en los brazos de su mejor amigo susurró:

- Estoy feliz… Makoto… -Hubo una pausa, a lo que el castaño pensó que nada mas seria pronunciado, pero luego Haru volvió a hablar.– Te amo…Mako...to… -Esas palabras dejaron al castaño sin aliento.

- El que esta feliz soy yo, Haru. –Dijo aun sabiendo que su amigo no lo escuchaba. Lo apretó más contra sí y lo besó en la frente.- Te amo, Haru. Ahora se, que siempre lo he hecho… -Y cerrando lo ojos, su mente se perdió en la cálida oscuridad del sueño.

Ambos descansaron en brazos del otro, completamente abstraídos del mundo entero. La tormenta, tal vez, había parado, pero eso no importaba, porque estaban juntos.

_**Fin**_


End file.
